peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 April 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-11 ; Comments *Peel says at the beginning of the show that he'll try and not to talk about his recent visit to Zimbabwe and Zambia. But talks about it anyway, mentioning that there were 3 radio stations in Zimbabwe. *Peel mentions he didn't buy any records from Zambia, as he was only one day in the country at the Victoria Falls. *Peel mentions he was 10 days in Zimbabwe and Zambia all together. *Peel mentions seeing John Chibadura perform at the Red Lantern in Zimbabwe and said the singer was shy in performing, by singing at the beginning behind a pillar. He plays a record from an album by him, which he bought copies in Zimbabwe. *Peel mentions that the Zambian border officials were impressed by his knowledge of Zambian music and says that he and the official sang in cue, Samora Machel by Shalawambe. *Peel said he went with the Pig and Biggie Tembo of the Bhundu Boys to see the Four Brothers perform at a club in Zimbabwe and the crowd were so impressed with the Pig's dancing that at the end they applauded her. Sessions *Plant Bach Ofnus #3, recorded 16th February 1988, repeat, first broadcast 02 March 1988. No known commercial release. *Unseen Terror only session, recorded 22nd March 1988. Available onThe Peel Sessions EP, 1989 (Strange Fruit SFPS069) and Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) Tracklisting *Bhundu Boys: Faka Puresha (LP - Hupenyu Hwepasi) Rugare $''' *Was (Not Was): 11 Miles An Hour (LP - What Up, Dog?) Fontana '''@ *Unseen Terror: Incompatible / Burned Beyond Recognition (session) *Head Of David: Ink Vine (LP - Dustbowl) Blast First *Stems: Can't Resist (LP - The Great Rosebud Hoax) Citadel *Black Riot: Warlock (12" - Warlock / A Day In The Life) Champion @''' *Plant Bach Ofnus: Pydredd (Rot) (session) '''# *John Chibadura And The Sungura Boys: Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Kurera) Musi-Oa-Tunya $''' *DaVincis: When You're In (Mini LP - Eating Gifted Children) Pink Moon '''& *Fish & Roses: Hero (12" - Fish & Roses) Lost *Shalawambe: Samora Machel (12" - Mulemena / Samora Machel) Kariba £''' *Unseen Terror: Oblivion Descends / Divisions (session) *Pic And Bill: Moments Like These (LP - Givin' It To You) Charly R&B *Eirin Peryglus: Dafydd Yn Gwneud Teisen (7" - Dafydd Yn Gwneud Teisen / Merthyr) OFN *Plant Bach Ofnus: Llwyd (Grey) (session) '''# *Hijack: Style Wars (12") Music Of Life @''' *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Nicotine Stain (LP - The Scream) Polydor *Four Brothers: Siya Zviriko '''£ *Goldtones: Strike (v/a LP - Diggin' Out) Mr. Manicotti *Unseen Terror: Voice Your Opinion (session) *Plant Bach Ofnus: Aflan (Obscene) (session) #''' *Kaos: You Got The Time (LP - Court's In Session) Bad Boy *Microdisney: Herr Direktor (LP - 39 Minutes) Virgin *Solomon Skuza: unknown (Zimbabwean record which skipped quite a bit before Peel abandons it) *Unseen Terror: Strong Enough To Change / Odie's Revenge / It's My Life (session) *Darling Buds: Shame On You (7") Native *Golden Dawn: Seeing Is Believing (LP - Power Plant) Decal *Plant Bach Ofnus: Awst (August) (session) *World Domination Enterprises: Message For You People (LP - Let's Play Domination) Product Inc. *Khiama Boys: Ndine Zvinondinetsa (7" - Ndine Zvinondinetsa / Vana Mukoma) Zimbabwe Tracks marked '''# on File 2 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 5 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9798XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) C113 The Peel Sessions Vol.13 *3) C108b And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too *4) C116 Songs From The Frontline *5) C109 The Peel Tapes Vol.6 *6) 1988-04-xx Peel Show LE007 ;Length *1) 1:57:53 *2) 1:33:46 (59:48-1:08:58) *3) 0:45:37 (from 0:36:33) *4) 1:27:50 (until 0:08:53) *5) 1:00:41 (0:44:33 - 0:48:22) *6) 1:32:18 (0:14:43 - 0:28:56) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Many thanks to mr_maudlin. The Peel Sessions Vol.13 * 3) Many thanks to mr_maudlin. And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too * 4) Many thanks to mr_maudlin. Songs From The Frontline * 5) Many thanks to mr_maudlin. The Peel Tapes Vol.6 * 6) Created from LE007 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9798/1) * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo * 5) Mooo * 6) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Available online Category:Mr Maudlin Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes